


calor

by commodus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fwp (fluff without plot), jeonghan gets sappy, unbetaed, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodus/pseuds/commodus
Summary: calor; warmth (noun)A moderate degree of heat; the sensation of being warm.





	calor

**Author's Note:**

> dont read if no capatilzation pisses u off  
> i word vomitted this in 30 minutes at 5am bc jihan wont leave me alone!!

their fingers were interlaced, wrists against each other while their other hands were tucked under their heads. the clock reads 5pm. its an off day, and the curtains are drawn so the only source of light comes from the slither of day that comes through the gap of the curtains, peeking. 

its spring, too. its warm, yet chill, there was no need for air conditioner, the fan or the blanket. 

the only sounds were that of the distinct sounds of the members voices through the wall, the sound of their footsteps. 

that, under the sound of their peaceful breathing. 

joshua and jeonghan had been laying there, legs tangled and, fingers interlaced. joshua has his eyes closed, breathing slow. but jeonghan allows himself to stare at joshuas features. theyve known each other for almost 7 years, and somehow jeonghan never got tired of the small details. 

like joshua had a round nose, rounder eyes and no matter how many times they perform Mansae, Jeonghan notices that Joshuas hands were just larger and square compared to his own's which were just small compared to Joshua's. joshuas hair looks well even though his hair was bleached a lot. for a while, jeonghan comtemplates on what colour looked best on joshua, but couldnt pick a favourite hair colour - joshua looked good in all. it was fine no matter what colour it was, as long as he gets to run his fingers through his hair. his heart skips a beat as soon as the cheesy thoughts lingers in his mind and jeonghan hides his face into the pillow at the thought with a smile on his face. 

it prompts joshua to open his eyes slowly and curiously, he looked at jeonghan. "what are you thinking about?" he asks softly, with that sweet sweet voice. its like asmr to jeonghans ears. 

he feels his heart fuel up again at the excitement, the happiness, the utter love when he thinks how lucky he has been and will be, to wake up to his Joshua - while simultaneously shaking his head no to joshuas question. "its nothing," theres still a simple small smile on his face and joshua's eyebrows a tiny bit so jeonghans squeezsz shua's hand. "i just really love you so much"


End file.
